Fight For Justice
by captainstrange
Summary: A brother and sister have just joined the main roster, but they have not been shown on developmental. No one knew their story. They just knew to stay as far away from the pair as possible. And everyone did. Till they debuted. Till three guys in SWAT attire made their appearance. And it was a fight for survival. Who would win, and who would lose?
1. Chapter 1: Making Our Presence Known

**Fight For Justice**

**Full Summary: **A brother and sister had just joined the main roster, but they had not been shown on developmental. The superstars and the WWE Universe were confused about where they had arrived from. No one knew their story. They just knew to stay as far away from the pair as possible. And everyone did. Till _they_ debuted. Till three guys in SWAT attire made their appearance. And it was a fight for survival. Who would win, and who would lose?

**Chapter 1: Making Our Presence Known  
**

* * *

**April 29, 2012  
Extreme Rules  
Chicago, Illinois  
**

_So far the night had been going well, no hiccups from the superstars. The crowd were also enjoying their selves. And certainly during the current match._ _Brock Lesnar versus John Cena, the main event. Lesnar's first match since 2004. Cena had blood pouring down his face. It was looking bad for Cena, the crowd were trying to give him momentum. Cheering for the Cenation Leader. And he managed to get up, and went to perform the Attitude Adjustment on Lesnar. But he countered. With an F5. But Cena also hit the referee on the way down, and managed to kick out at two when the ref had recovered. It was getting better for the Cenation Leader. Lesnar was now bringing in the ring steps, and slapping a kimura lock on Cena. But Cena lifted Lesnar and slammed him to break the hold. Lesnar avoided a Cena diving leg drop bulldog. And then he charged, leaping off the ring steps and over the top rope onto Cena, sending both of them to the floor. And it was our time to shine._

As the two men lay on the floor, both trying to regain energy and to gather momentum, two bodies flew at them and started to pound on both the men. The WWE Universe stood, watching it happen and were highly confused. The commentators were shouting their confusion, and both the bodies heard. When satisfied with the pounding they gave to the men, they stood up and showed their faces. A boy and a... Girl?  
"Who are these two? Where did they come from?!" JBL shouted, demanding to know who ruined the match.  
Their hairs were bright blue, both long enough to be put into ponytails. She was wearing a black Wild Child vest top, a black leather jacket, jeans and converse. Her hands were covered with fingerless gloves. He was wearing a black Tone Death vest, jeans and converse. His hands were also covered with fingerless clothes. His arms were exposed which showed several tattoos, leading onto his chest.  
"I have no idea who these two are," Michael Cole stated, staring at the pair who were glaring around the arena.

* * *

**May 20, 2012  
Over The Limit  
Raleigh, North Carolina**

_The crowd was yet again having a good time, and this was our second WWE event. The current match was the main event, John Cena versus John Laurinaitis. No wrestlers could interfere, otherwise they would be fired. It's good that we aren't wrestlers then, right? At least that's what everyone thinks. That's what we've led them too believe. The match had barely begun when we interfered.  
_

John Cena was taking control of the match when the two blue-haired _freaks_ came in and attacked him, and his opponent. The girl was on him, taking him down with every punch she hit. The guy was on Laurinaitis, who was also going down but at a faster rate. When both of the wrestlers were on the ground, the two blue-haired _freaks_ stood and looked around the arena. A smirk formed on both of their faces before they jumped out of the ring and over the barricade and out of the arena.

* * *

**June 17, 2012  
No Way Out  
East Rutherford, New Jersey**

_Yet again, we were at a WWE event. It would be our last. If we survived. The match we were going to be destroying was yet again another Cena match, but this time against Big Show. In a Steel Cage. We had someone working on the pyrotechnics and lighting for us, so that would be easy. And neither of us were scared of Big Show, we had taken on guys his size before. Alone. Now it's our time to shine. _

The lights turned off, plummeting the arena into pure darkness. They heard the steel cage moving, the WWE universe thinking someone was escaping but when the lights switched on they saw the blue-haired _freaks_ from the past two pay-per-views. Big Show and Cena stared at them before going to attack, but the blue-haired two were quicker and somehow managed to get both on the floor. The girl stood up, climbing onto the top rope. She threw up a symbol, before jumping and twisting several times in the air before landing on Big Show. The pair then worked quickly to climbing out of the cage, both jumping from the top and landing on their feet and glaring at the fans in front of them.  
"They certainly do have it out for John Cena," Jerry commented.

* * *

**June 18, 2012  
Monday Night Raw  
Uniondale, New York**

"So last night, for the third pay-per-view in a row, a guy and a girl have entered the ring during my match to attack me and my opponent. And I have to ask myself, why? What have I done to these two to make them hate me so much? And I know John Laurinaitis didn't hire them, because they attacked him too at Over The Limit. So, I call them out tonight. I'm gonna try and get some answers. So, blue hair, come out here and give me some answers," John Cena demanded from inside the ring. The only thing to happen was Michael Cole standing up and walking into the ring with a microphone.  
"John, they aren't here tonight. But earlier, I have the privilege of having an interview with them. And I did find out their motives. Take a look," Cole said, gesturing to the titantron.

_"Hello, and welcome. Joining me at this time are... Well, I don't know what their names are. But the two who attack John Cena at pay-per-views," Michael Cole said.  
"Our names aren't important, Michael," the male said, his voice deep with a Canadian accent.  
"What we come to do is more important," the female added.  
"But for your sake we will tell you," the male spoke.  
"Our names are Justice and Spero," they said together, looking at the commentator.  
"Okay... Why have you been attacking John Cena?" Michael asked.  
"He brings false hope to the WWE Universe," Spero stated.  
"And that is an injustice," Justice added.  
"Why do you have blue hair?" Cole asked, looking down at his list of questions.  
"Why not? It makes us stand out from everyone else," Justice shrugged.  
"How do you two know each other?"  
"We've read what some people have been guessing, but none of them are right. We are siblings, and we aren't the only two. We have a middle brother, Spiritus, and twin sisters, Verity and Faith. You should be seeing them around soon, too,"_ _Spero said, with a smirk on his lips._

John Cena looked at the titantron for a minute after the video had finished before turning to the commentator.  
"They know Latin?" John asked, his eyebrows raised. "Don't tell me they are exorcists!"  
"I would not know that. But I did work out what Spero means. It's Latin for Hope, and Spiritus is Latin for spirit."  
"That's a whole lot of help," John replied sarcastically.

* * *

**A/N - So, I had this idea in my head and I decided to write it down and it actually seemed to work. And I typed it up and edited it, which only made it better and now I have published it. I'm gonna post Justice and Spero's personalities down here so you can get a feel for them. I will post Spiritus, Verity and Faith's once they have been introduced which will be after a certain faction debut at Survivor Series. I will still be writing my other story, **_Who is Caterina_ _Bronson?_**, but when I have an idea in my head I have to work on it. Sorry.  
**Justice  
Birth Name: Felicity Piper  
Nicknames: Flick, Nova,  
Birthday: 27th July, 1987  
Other in-ring persona: Nova Cruz,  
Hair: Blue (natural brunette)  
Eye: Red (contacts), Grey (natural)  
Height: 5'6  
Weight: Unknown  
Billed From: Unknown  
Resides: Unknown  
Personality: Justice is the crazy one out of the group, she had anger issues and struggles to keep herself in check. She has spontaneous moments where she is the life of the party, but the majority of the time she will be found sitting in silence on either her gameboy or phone. Justice has a problem with bottling everything up, and sometimes will react like a volcano, with all her emotions spilling out at once.

Spero  
Birth Name: Jason Piper  
Nicknames: Jase, Knox,  
Birthday: 3rd March, 1983  
Other in-ring persona: Jase Cruz,  
Hair: Blue (natural blonde)  
Eye: Yellow (contacts), blue (natural)  
Height: 6'3  
Weight: 225 lb  
Billed From: Unknown  
Resides: Unknown  
Personality: Spero is the peacemaker of the group, whenever an argument is going on he is the one who settles them. But he does have a short fuse. He's more of a brawler, and tends to stay out of fights until they disrespect his family. He is the bringer of hope, but he very rarely speaks to anyone outside of the group he has formed. Spero can switch from being a brawler to a big brother in seconds.


	2. Chapter 2: It's Our Yard

**Fight For Justice**

**Chapter 2: It's Our Yard**

* * *

**November 18, 2012  
Survivor Series  
Indianapolis, Indiana  
**

_Months ago, we had been paid by Paul Heyman to protect CM Punk. We were the reason this Triple Threat was happening. We had screwed two people out of winning their matches by distracting them. It was hardly an injustice though. Punk deserved the championship. This company had put him through so much shit, and we saw that as an injustice. So in we stepped. And we are here to stay, till we feel like it's time for someone else to shine. But that time was not now. It seems like someone thinks they can ruin this match though. Three guys have just come out of no where and started to attack Ryback.  
_

Justice glanced at Heyman, seeing him grin before turning to her brother. She grabbed his arm, stopping him from going to attack them and mumbling something in his ear. He nodded and turned his back on the ring, walking up the ring with her following just behind.  
"Hey, where are you going? The match isn't over yet!" Heyman shouted up at them, noticing they were leaving.  
"Maybe you should trust us more then, Heyman," Spero yelled back, not turning around.  
"We had this under control. Punk would have won this match without their help. But you couldn't help yourself. You had to _cheat_, like always," Justice shouted at him.  
The brother and sister stood at the top of the stage, glaring at the three men who had just triple power-bombed the Wrecking Ball. They had just started a war, and it was going to get ugly.

* * *

**November 19, 2012  
Monday Night Raw  
Dayton, Ohio**

The siblings were standing the the center of the ring, each holding a microphone. They had their jaws locked, looking around the arena which gave them a mix reaction. It was unknown whether they were faces or heels, they did good things but they also did things that would be an injustice. Justice ran a hand through her hair, nodding at her brother for him to start speaking.  
"Last night was Survivor Series. Last night CM Punk had to defend his Championship against John Cena and Ryback. And we had the match under control. Punk had the match under control. But Heyman had to call in back up," Spero spat, glaring at the camera. Justice rubbed her neck, moving around the ring. She usually did this when angry. "But Heyman, you forgot. We know _everything_ you have done in the past few months for Punk to retain that title. Heyman, you forgot that we are quick to make enemies. And because you didn't trust us, you have just made two. And we are coming. For you. And Punk's belt. So hide. Because those brutes you hired last night will not be able to save you or Punk. Hide because we are coming for you."  
"And we are going to tear you apart! We are going to rip you limb from limb. We are going to torture you, till you beg us to stop. Till you beg for mercy!" Justice shouted into her microphone. "So send whoever you want after us, because we will tear them apart too. And we will make you watch. Your clock is ticking, Heyman. And when the time is right, we are going to put our fists into your chest and pull out your beating heart and show it to you. If we do it slow enough, we can show you your beating heart. Isn't that a cool thing to think about? Your heart, in the palm of my hand before I crush it!"  
"And we aren't alone, Heyman. Remember when we told you our brother was on a road trip to join us? Oh, he's close. And he's pissed. And he's going to make you pay for the way you treated us. You better hope he doesn't find you before we do. He will torture you so slow that you will beg to die. You will beg for this to be over."  
The lights went off, and when they came back on a male with green hair was standing with them.  
"I will make you beg, you Walrus. Beg for your life. I will force you to watch as I torture Punk too. And he will beg. Beg for you to stop being a coward. And you will beg. For forgiveness."  
"We are the Three Disciples. And you've pissed off the wrong group of misfits," Justice stated before throwing her microphone on the mat and rolling out of the ring. Her brothers followed her, all making their way up to the stage as their music played.  
"They scare me," JBL stated on commentary.  
"I think they scare everyone, especially Paul Heyman," Lawler replied. "But who was the guy with green hair?"  
"I think that was Spiritus," Cole answered, staring at the camera. "I'd hate to be Paul Heyman, or CM Punk at the moment."  
"How about Reigns, Ambrose and Rollins? The threat was to them as well."

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reviews, follows and favorites. To Dana1, who was confused about the profile for Justice and Spero, they are unknown because no one knows where they come from, or where they live. And the reason Justice's weight is unknown is because I have not figured that out yet. If they had a wikipedia page, that's what would come up. Spiritus has joined the group, making them the Three Disciples. His profile is below. Enjoying the story so far? I am.**

Spiritus  
Birth Name: Damien Piper  
Nicknames: Lumos, Geek  
Birthday: 23rd August, 1985  
Other in-ring persona: Lumos Cruz,  
Hair: Green (natural blonde)  
Eye: Pink (contacts), Grey (natural)  
Height: 5'9  
Weight: 213 lb  
Billed From: Unknown  
Resides: Unknown  
Personality: Spiritus is the nerd of the group, he comes up with all the ideas. He will plan all the attacks, and give constructive advice for certain moves. But do not mistake him for a geek in glasses, he is a very tactical high flyer. And he will have no problem kicking your ass in your disrespect his family. He is more outgoing than his brother, Spero, but does tend to keep quiet which people confuse with him being shy.


	3. Chapter 3: This is War

**Fight For Justice**

**Chapter 3: This is War**

* * *

**January 7, 2013  
Monday Night Raw  
Tampa, Florida  
**

_We weren't expected to be here tonight, CM Punk certainly didn't expect to see us. But we weren't going to let him win, where we? Everyone wanted an even fight for once. And as long as The Shield were going out there, so where we. Ryback deserved a chance at the title, everyone in the company did. But The Shield were stopping them. Spiritus has it all planned out. He always does. Every attack we have on The Shield is always planned out by him. And it _almost _always works._

The lights cut out as Ryback scaled the ladder, and when they returned they revealed The Shield and the Three Disciples. They glared at each other from across the ring as CM Punk groggily started to gather himself. Justice and Dean got onto the apron, shouting at each other with the other two on their teams trying to calm them down. Ryback stood on the ladder, looking between the groups. He didn't know if he should grab the title or not, he was too focused on the groups. Ambrose went to get in the ring, which Justice coped but Spero and Roman got them to stop.  
"Calm down. They won't attack with us here," Spero muttered to his sister.  
"You don't usually say that," she spat at him before storming the ring and attacking Punk, needing to get her anger out.  
Ryback got down from the ladder as The Shield stormed the ring, Dean attacking him with Roman and Seth attacking Spero and Spiritus. Justice was fighting an already groggy CM Punk, who was just taking the hits.  
"Fight back, you coward," Justice shouted at him, sending a kick to the gut. Officials stormed the ring, grabbing the five men and the woman, dragging them out of the ring so the match could continue. Before they got them all backstage though, Justice escaped her grip and started to unload on Ambrose, who gave a hell of a fight back. They finally manage to separate the two long enough to get them backstage. But the crowd only wanted more. Somehow, CM Punk still managed to climb the ladder and grab the title. Even after the pounding he received from Justice.

* * *

**January 14, 2013  
Monday Night Raw  
Houston, Texas**

Mick_ Foley was in the ring, after being announced as the first Hall of Famer for 2013. But we were watching. We were always watching. And as soon as The Shield's music hit, we were racing through the guerrilla to get to the stage. We reached it before they jumped the barricade.  
_

Mick Foley looked between each faction, not backing down if this turned into a fight. The Shield jumped the barricade, and Three Disciples walked down the ramp. Each faction jumped onto the apron, shouting at each other. Dean and Justice were most verbal, both being hot-headed. Spero was shouting at Roman, mocking him. Spiritus was just smirking at Seth, a plan obviously in mind. Foley left the ring, not wanting to get in the middle of things.  
"These factions are at war," Jerry Lawler said, on commentary.  
"It was declared war the Raw following Survivor Series, when The Shield debuted," Michael Cole added.  
The hot-heads went to get in the ring, both having enough of all the shouting and just wanting some action. Spero, Roman and Seth followed, but Spiritus stayed on the apron.  
_Spero. Spiritus. Justice. Verity. Faith.  
_The Shield looked at the stage as the music played, seeing two girls with pink hair walk out.  
"We're Spero, Spiritus, Justice, Verity and Faith. And we are the Five Disciples!" Verity shouted into a microphone.  
"And we are here to kick ass, not kiss ass," Faith added, into the one she was holding.  
The twins dropped the microphones and stormed the ring with Spiritus, all five attacking The Shield. They threw The Shield out of the ring, glaring at them.  
"This is our yard!" Justice shouted, Spero holding her back.

* * *

**January 14, 2013  
Backstage - Off Screen  
Houston, Texas**

Felicity looped her arms through her two sisters, Jemma and Jasmyn, as they headed to the female locker room. It had been ages since the three of them hung out, seeing as it had almost been a year since her and Jason had been moved to the main roster. All three giggled at something being said as they walked in, and they all got changed with Jasmyn playing music on her phone. Currently playing was 'I Like To Move It' from Madagascar. All three were dancing and singing as they got changed, which got laughs from the divas who were just walking in.  
"Interesting," Eve Torres commented, raising an eyebrow. "Now I have three nutcases to work with."  
"Oh yeah, Eve this is Jemma and Jasmyn. Girls, this is Eve Torres, who was Diva's Champion. But she's gonna lose it in a bit to Celeste."  
"Nice to meet you," Eve greeted. "Now, I'm just gonna have to find a way to tell you apart."  
"Jasmyn is the girlish one out of us," Jemma said, with a shrug.  
"I'll try to remember that. I'm gonna go get my butt kicked, see you later," Eve smiled, walking back out of the locker room.  
"That was awkward," Jasmyn giggled, putting her gear back into her duffel.  
Once changed, all three made their way to catering where they found their brothers, Jason and Damien, with their _arch-enemies_, Jon, Colby and Joe. They walked over, taking the spare seats.  
"Hey, boys," Felicity greeted, kissing Jon's cheek as she sat down.  
Jon and Felicity had been together for few good months. Since the storyline had started. When they worked in developmental, all eight had been close friends but Flick and Jon closer than the rest. Just before she moved up, he admitted to having feelings for her but they didn't want to deal with long distance relationship issues, so they decided to wait till he got moved up.  
"Hey. You did well out there today," Colby smiled, knowing that she sometimes feels self-conscious about things she did in the ring.  
"It was easier tonight than usual. Maybe I have finally come to terms with kicking my boyfriend several times is going to be a normal thing for me now," Felicity laughed.  
"That could have something to do with it," Jon shrugged.  
The eight sat at the table, all sharing stories and eating.  
"I'm so happy we are all together again," Jasmyn said, looking around the group.  
"No, you are just happy to be away from the Queen bitch over there," Jemma replied, eating a grape. The men laughed in reply.  
"Well, Jazzy, you are stuck with us now, so get used to it," Felicity smiled, hugging her sister.  
And for once, they were all comfortable with everything that was happening in the storyline. None of them had any worries, and they were all prepared for the next few months till Wrestlemania. Their first Wrestlemania, and it was together.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reviews, follows and favorites. Another chapter over and done with. I added a little out of storyline segment at the end so you can see the eight interact with each other. They all worked together down on developmental, but the five siblings didn't do much except for a house show every now and then. But when they did get more house shows, they would be feuding with Jon, Colby and Joe with only brought them all closer. Verity and Faith's profiles below!**

Verity  
Birth Name: Jasmyn Piper  
Nicknames: Jazzy, Minion  
Birthday: 8th October 1989  
Other in-ring persona: Jazzy Cruz,  
Hair: Pink, brunette (natural)  
Eye: Blue (a darker blue for contacts)  
Height: 5'6  
Weight: Unknown  
Billed From: Unknown  
Resides: Unknown  
Personality: Verity is the girly girl of the three girls, and she designs their outfits. She is also the bitch, and will always call you out if she knows you have an issue with her. Verity is the go-to girl if you are having any issues with relationships, friendships or just need advice. She has her dumb moments, but she is very smart which people seem to have a problem with.

Faith  
Birth Name: Jemma Piper  
Nicknames: Jem, Sparkle,  
Birthday: 8th October 1989  
Other in-ring persona: Jem Cruz  
Hair: Pink, brunette (natural)  
Eye: Blue (darker blue for contacts)  
Height: 5'6  
Weight: Unknown  
Billed From: Unknown  
Resides: Unknown  
Personality: Faith is the more tomboy of the twins, but still has her girly moments. She is the perfect mix, and is the youngest of the Piper siblings. Faith was the one to get them all into wrestling, after seeing it on TV one day and falling in love with it. She has a wild temper, but not as wild as Justice's. Faith is usually found with her brother, Spiritus, making plans for attacks. Faith's personality is the perfect mix of all the siblings, and brings something to the table for each category.


End file.
